


after you, i dont know what i believe in

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Slow Burn, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: «— Все у вас не как у людей, — морщится Беннер.— Преуменьшение тысячелетия, — говорит Брунгильда».Или долгий путь к Мидгарду.





	after you, i dont know what i believe in

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after you, i dont know what i believe in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690531) by [CallicoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten). 



Космический корабль сильно отличается от златых залов Асгарда, но и здесь достаточно места для празднества — пусть и такого тихого.

— Когда мы обретем новый дом, то воздвигнем памятник тем, кого потеряли, — говорит Тор, и сидящие рядом асы поднимают бокалы в мрачном тосте. У Тора ушло немного времени на то, чтобы заметить, кого нет среди спасшихся. Он получил подтверждение о смерти Фандрала, Хогуна и Вольштагга, но ни слова не услышал про леди Сиф. Позже он отыщет брата, схватит за горло, прижмет к холодной стене и потребует рассказать, где она. Тор прекрасно знает: Локи сошлется на незнание, независимо от того, участвовал ли в ее исчезновении. 

Тор все еще не ощутил ее — потерю. Ощутит позже, это он знает. Так было с Локи, так было с мамой. 

Хеймдалль успокаивающе кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Леди Сиф по собственной воле покинула Асгард, — говорит он. — Ее местонахождение неведомо даже мне.

Тор хмурится сквозь туман дешевой выпивки.

— Зачем ей было уходить?

Развалившаяся слева на полу Валькирия фыркает.

— Наверное, надоело быть единственным сведущим человеком в Асгарде. — Тор опускает на нее взгляд. Валькирия, рассмеявшись, хлопает Хеймдалля по ноге. — Ты, Страж Врат, не в счет.

Хеймдалль улыбается. Тор тоже улыбается и, перегнувшись через подлокотник трона, говорит:

— Как отрадно, что за пять минут знакомства ты уже успела составить о нас такое мнение.

— Поверь, этого времени вполне хватило, — снова смеется Валькирия. Хеймдалль безуспешно пытается выдать фырканье за кашель, и Тор оборачивается к нему.

— Хеймдалль, ты, как тот, кто видит все, должен иметь о своем царе более высокое мнение.

Молчание Хеймдалля затягивается, и у Тора вырывается неверящий смешок:

— Что, серьезно? Неужто все позабыли мои прошлые деяния? Я дважды спас Асгард! Дважды спас Мидгард. Я защищал Девять миров, и нет счета сраженным мной чудищам. Я ведаю, что делаю.

— Полагаю, случаи вашего ведения известны, — соглашается Хеймдалль. 

Тор ойкает. Где-то справа слабо стонет Беннер.

— И теперь ты здесь главный, — говорит он. — А мы дрейфуем в космосе на странном корабле. И, боже, тут-то я вообще как очутился? По нам всем психиатр плачет.

Валькирия подползает к трону, приподнимается и смотрит на Беннера.

— Кажется, пора уложить нашего чемпиона в постельку.

— Сам хотел предложить, — говорит Тор. Подняв голову, встречается взглядом с Хеймдаллем и широко улыбается. — Хеймдалль, ты, как последний сведущий человек в Асгарде, мог бы этим заняться.

Уголок губ Хеймдалля дергается то ли в намеке на улыбку, то ли в недовольной гримасе. Как бы то ни было, он вздыхает и поворачивается к Беннеру.

Валькирия неэлегантно фыркает.

— Вот непруха, да? — кричит она, пока Хеймдалль ведет Беннера через главный зал. Когда он выходит, Валькирия поворачивается к Тору. Ее волосы выбились из аккуратного хвоста, и теперь спадают волнами на лицо. — А что насчет тебя, Величество? Скоро спать уходишь? 

Тор протягивает руку и замирает, почти коснувшись ее лица.

— Я ведь даже не знаю твоего имени, — понимает он. Вздохнув, Валькирия грустно качает головой.

— Умеешь же ты настроение испортить.

Она встает и направляется в сторону барной стойки. Тору следовало бы остаться и убедиться, что она не упьется до смерти. Но он не остается.

***

Кают на корабле немного, и большинство живут в них по двое. У Тора, как у капитана и царя, есть личные покои. Он отказался от большой капитанской каюты в пользу меньшей неподалеку от двигателей. Каюта Беннера тоже здесь, как и каюта Локи.

Тор замечает брата в коридоре, где тот безучастно глядит в иллюминатор на бесконечные космические просторы. 

— Ну и ну, — говорит он, встречаясь в отражении взглядом с Тором. — Как погляжу, Тор Одинсон покидает пир рано и на своих двоих. Я думал, скорее Асгард падет, чем… Ой. — Оборачивается. — Слишком рано для подобных шуток?

Невзирая ни на что, Тор улыбается.

— Локи.

Он неторопливо приближается, тесня Локи к иллюминатору, и проводит пальцем по его скуле. Локи часто моргает.

— Да, — говорит. — Я все еще здесь. Удивительно, но факт.

— Локи, — повторяет Тор и, склонившись, приникает губами к его щеке. Поначалу поцелуй целомудренный, Тор прижимается лбом ко лбу Локи, прикрыв глаза. Целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как они целовались в последний раз — до Йотунхейма, когда еще были братьями, и дыхание Локи срывалось, когда он шептал: «Так нельзя. Ты же мой брат, мой… ох, да-а».

Локи дрожаще выдыхает и откидывает голову. Другого приглашения Тору и не надо — он подается вперед, прижимает Локи к стеклу и оставляет на бледной шее метку. Локи начинает смеяться — смеется, смеется, смеется. Тор выцеловывает его горло, линию подбородка и почти успевает поймать губы, когда Локи напрягается и сжимает руки в кулаки.

Тор отступает.

— Не хочешь подождать до Мидгарда? — резко, безжалостно спрашивает Локи. — Тебе же в последнее время больше его обитатели по вкусу.

Тор закрывает глаза, чувствуя слабую и мимолетную вспышку гнева. Затем качает головой.

— Я не буду играть с тобой в эти игры, Локи. Уж точно не сегодня.

Локи моргает. В его взгляде мелькает замешательство. Отступив, Тор вводит код от двери в свои покои. Закрывает ее за собой, падает лицом в пыльную кровать и засыпает.

***

— Брунгильда, — говорит Валькирия на следующее утро, когда во время тренировки прижимает Тора к полу. После вчерашнего в голове у Тора — туман, и он недоуменно моргает, глядя на Валькирию снизу вверх. Та смеется. — Царю Асгарда не по силам немного пойла из машинного? — Встает с него и протягивает руку. — Меня так зовут, кретин.

Тор чувствует, как краснеет.

— А. Ясно. Конечно.

Он берется за ее руку и позволяет вздернуть себя на ноги.

— Три-ноль в пользу Валькирии, — говорит Хеймдалль.

— Ну, думаю, пока хватит, — откашлявшись, отзывается Тор.

Брунгильда усмехается и склоняет голову набок.

— Как скажешь, Лорд Грома.

— Бог, — говорит Тор ей в удаляющуюся спину. — Бог Грома.

Позади странно покашливает Хеймдалль. Тор оборачивается, и тот избегает прямого взгляда.

— Я ей поддавался, — говорит Тор. Не то чтобы это имело значение: он знает, что Хеймдалль ему не верит. А еще знает, что тот не станет ловить на лжи. Хеймдалль предсказуемо улыбается и кивает.

— Конечно, поддавались, — добродушно отзывается он. Будь Тор помладше, Хеймдалль бы потрепал его по голове. Тор бы завозмущался, Локи бы усмехнулся, Троица Воинов бы начала его дразнить, а Сиф бы закатила глаза.

Кажется, будто кто-то вонзил ему кинжал меж ребер. Глубокую настойчивую боль можно терпеть, пока лезвие не задевает кость. Поморщившись, Тор ненадолго закрывает глаза.

Хеймдалль терпеливо молчит.

— Беннер еще не проснулся? — спрашивает Тор, пытаясь подавить неожиданную волну воспоминаний: переливающиеся цвета Биврёста, сияние золота при виде Асгарда, успокаивающее знание, что дом всегда будет его ждать.

Хеймдалль смотрит в пустоту слева от Тора, и взгляд его на мгновение становится расфокусированным.

— Еще нет.

— А Локи?

— На мостике.

Поблагодарив, Тор отворачивается, чтобы уйти. Но кое-что не дает ему покоя — не дает покоя с… того, как все началось. Он снова поворачивается к Хеймдаллю, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но вскоре сдается.

— Ты ведь знал о том, что мой брат сделал с отцом?

Хеймдалль вздыхает. Он выглядит полным сожалений — как и всегда — но вот в чем проблема: если он, зная о проделках и замыслах Локи, не пытался его остановить, то как Тору ему доверять?

— Да, — тихо говорит Хеймдалль. — Хоть узнал и не сразу.

Тор ждет злости, ослепляющей ярости, но та не появляется. Лишь чувство пустоты внутри.

— Почему ты не послал за мной? — Голос звучит тише, чем ему бы хотелось. Хеймдалль отворачивается. Тору кажется, что тот сейчас уйдет, но нет, Хеймдалль лишь медленно опускается на пол. Через секунду Тор садится рядом.

— Когда я разглядел сквозь маскировку твоего брата, он уже изгнал меня. Ты же ушел, затерялся в Девяти мирах, не оставив ни единой подсказки о том, где тебя искать. Я нашел тебя не сразу, и к тому времени… — Хеймдалль умолкает.

— И к тому времени?

— Знаешь, что когда Локи впервые скрылся от моего взора, я направился прямиком к вашему отцу?

Нахмурившись, Тор качает головой.

— Это случилось задолго до вторжения ледяных великанов и Йотунхейма. Один не хотел прислушиваться к моим предупреждениям. Мой отец рассказывал мне о Хеле — он был одним из тех немногих, кто пережил ее первое нападение на Асгард. Поэтому я присматривал за твоим братом и сообщал обо всем Одину, но тот, казалось, никогда не принимал мои слова всерьез. Я думал, царь слишком ослеплен любовью к своим детям — или излишне самоуверен — но теперь думаю, что ему просто не хотелось в это верить. Я видел, как он горевал после падения Локи.

Да, Тор помнит.

— Несмотря ни на что, твой брат был хорошим правителем. Он правил справедливо, и Асгард процветал.

— Пока в Девяти мирах царил хаос, — говорит Тор.

Хеймдалль согласно склоняет голову.

— Я видел. Видел, что сделал твой брат, чтобы укрепить свою власть. Видел, как далеко он зашел. Я знал, что даже если призову тебя, ты не найдешь в себе сил покончить с ним. И ваше противостояние будет длиться вечно. — Он грустно улыбается. — Я был так ослеплен, что не заметил приближение настоящей угрозы.

***

Локи на капитанском мостике — стоит, склонившись над звездными картами, и что-то пишет. На бледной шее ярко выделяется оставленная Тором метка, хотя ее можно было бы с легкостью спрятать под воротом рубашки. Понаблюдав за ним несколько секунд, Тор заходит в помещение.

— Что делаешь?

Локи не поднимает взгляда.

— Прокладываю курс, что же еще.

— У нас уже есть курс, — фыркнув, говорит Тор. — Мы направляемся к Мидгарду.

— Да. К Мидгарду, — закатив глаза, отзывается Локи. — До которого еще по меньшей мере два месяца пути. Ты ожидаешь, что наш народ будет подпитываться одной лишь верой в тебя, о царь? Или все-таки думаешь, что нам следовало бы пополнить по пути запасы?

— А.

— А, — соглашается Локи и возвращается к прерванному занятию. Через секунду Тор становится рядом и наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ему через плечо. Локи раздраженно напрягается, но не отпихивает его.

— Есть несколько мест, которые у Асгарда в долгу. Теперь нам нечего предложить, но мы всегда можем пригрозить, что не улетим, если нам не помогут.

Локи произносит эти слова небрежно, словно одну из своих жестоких шуточек, но у Тора мурашки по коже при мысли о том, что о помощи придется молить. Вот что стало с его народом. Он подавляет это чувство и приближается к Локи. Кладет подбородок ему на плечо. На миг Локи льнет к нему, касается рукой ладони Тора. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Тор.

Локи вздыхает.

— Мне надо работать.

***

Беннер спит три дня подряд, а проснувшись, не хочет выходить из каюты.

— Такой он — скучный, — говорит Брунгильда, пока возится с мечом. Движения ее хаотичные и неуклюжие.

— Дай ему время, — мягко говорит Хеймдалль. — Ему многое надо принять.

— Подумаешь, проснулся не на том краю вселенной. Как будто с нами такое не случается.

— Я поговорю с ним, — обещает Тор.

Брунгильда фыркает. Проигнорировав ее, Тор отправляется к каюте Беннера. Трижды стучит, не дожидается ответа и входит. Беннер сидит на кровати в окружении книг, листая одну из них, и бросает на Тора настороженный взгляд.

Тор узнает обложки сказок, предназначенных научить детей читать. Улыбнувшись, берет из кипы свою любимую.

— Откуда они у тебя? — спрашивает, проводя рукой по обложке.

— От твоего брата. Я все еще жду, что одна из них взорвется.

— Да, со мной Локи как-то такое проделал. На всю жизнь отвратил меня от чтения.

— Что, правда? — встревоженно спрашивает Беннер. — Значит, он всегда таким был?

Тор задумчиво хмурится.

— Хм, наверное.

— И ты просто взял и… Вы теперь снова друзья? 

— Он мой брат, — просто говорит Тор, положив книгу, и садится на край кровати. — Думаю, это как у вас с Халком. Только совсем по-другому.

— Ну да. Как у нас, но совсем по-другому. — Беннер прижимает колени к груди. Вздыхает. — Мы ведь возвращаемся на Землю?

— Больше идти нам некуда, — тихо говорит Тор.

Беннер кивает.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, я буду не главной новостью.

Тор искоса бросает на него взгляд. В этой позе Беннер выглядит маленьким и хрупким. Наверное, такими бы предстали все они в глазах любого, кто заглянул бы к ним на корабль.

— Что есть, то есть. 

Через секунду Беннер улыбается.

— Валькирия переживает за тебя, — говорит Тор. — Она совсем слетает с катушек, когда злится. Если это случится, то мало никому не покажется. Я сказал ей, что ты устал и через несколько дней придешь в себя. Вряд ли она смилуется надо мной, если поймет, что я солгал. А я, знаешь ли, капитан корабля. Никому не станет лучше, если она изобьет меня до смерти.

***

Через месяц корабль охватила удушающая тишина. Все занимаются своим делом — и занимаются им хорошо, — но потрясение, думает Тор, наконец-то проходит. Утихает волна адреналина, оставляя после себя лишь суровую реальность.

Вместо того, чтобы предаваться самобичеванию, Тор тренируется с Брунгильдой. Тор знает: Брунгильда тоже переживает из-за потери их дома, дома, оставленного ею вечность назад, но хорошо это скрывает, пританцовывая вокруг него, бросаясь насмешками и нанося удары. Утром Тор просыпается с болью в теле, и синяки его цветут всеми оттенками фиолетового, зеленого и желтого. Глядя, как Брунгильда смеется, когда одерживает верх, как вьются ее влажные от пота волосы, как на щеках появляется румянец, Тор думает: все неудобства того стоят.

Они одни в небольшом помещении, которое выбрали для сегодняшней тренировки. Локи, Хеймдалль и Беннер не здесь — чем-то заняты. Брунгильда всегда куда игривее, когда у них нет зрителей. Уложив Тора на лопатки, она садится ему на грудь, прижимает предплечьем горло и склоняется над ним.

— Меня удивляет, что ты еще не попытался меня поцеловать, Лорд Грома.

Глаза Брунгильды опьяняют. Нельзя сказать, что Тор не думал об этом, глядя как она дерется, как она пьет. Или как отбрасывает пустую бутылку со вздохом удовлетворения. Но и не реже Тор думает о Локи, вспоминает, как тот изгибался под ним годы назад, как прижимался к нему в первый день на корабле.

Брунгильда приподнимает бровь. Молчание затягивается, и Тор облизывает губы.

— Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же.

Рассмеявшись, Брунгильда качает головой и встает.

— Поцеловала бы, будь уверен. Проблема в том, что ты все смотришь на своего брата как влюбленный мальчишка.

У Тора вырывается слабый смешок.

— Он приемный.

— Ну да, конечно, — с доброй улыбкой отзывается Брунгильда. — Все равно дико.

***

Тор спит, когда Локи покидает корабль впервые. Он берет с собой Хеймдалля и кого-то из тех, кто раньше входил в совет отца. По-видимому, все проходит без происшествий. Никого не ранят, и по возвращению у них достаточно запасов, чтобы продержаться еще несколько месяцев.

Ступая на мостик, Локи скидывает с себя чужую личину, использованную для вылазки, и снова становится собой. Он устал, но доволен собой, хоть и скрывает это. А Тор скрывает страх, сковавший грудь с тех пор, как проснулся и узнал, что Локи ушел.

— В следующий раз возьмешь меня с собой, — говорит Тор, с силой стискивая его плечо. Локи закатывает глаза — совсем как в детстве, когда Тор просил его быть осторожным, вытащив из передряги.

— Хорошо, брат, — бормочет он.

Сдержав слово, Локи будит Тора во время следующей остановки.

— Надо послать за Хеймдаллем, — говорит Тор, сонно одеваясь.

— Думаю, это не лучшая мысль.

Тор замирает. Локи даже не пытается стереть с лица виноватое выражение.

— Локи, — тихо начинает Тор, — если ты привел наш народ к опасности, то...

— Здесь нет никакой опасности! По крайней мере, для народа. Я бы не стал подвергать его опасности!

Тор приподнимает бровь. Локи игнорирует его.

— Мы на безопасном расстоянии. Но будет лучше, если Хеймдалль останется на корабле. Просто на всякий случай.

Тор прищуривается, но Локи спокойно выдерживает его взгляд. Тору хотелось бы думать, что после всех этих лет он научился распознавать, когда брат говорит искренне. Он снова принимается одеваться.

— Тогда возьмем с собой Брунгильду.

— Если очень хочешь.

— И Беннера.

Локи издает раздраженный звук.

— Возьми Валькирию, если очень хочешь, но только не Беннера. — Он скрещивает руки на груди, когда Тор к нему поворачивается. — У него инфаркт случится, как только он сойдет с корабля.

Тор подходит к Локи, останавливаясь на расстоянии волоска, и тому приходится чуть задрать голову, чтобы встретить его взгляд.

— Локи. Куда ты нас притащил?

***

При приближении Тор узнает голову Целестиала — огромную, древнюю, окруженную зеленым туманом. Рядом выдыхает Брунгильда.

— Фигасе. Никогда прежде не добиралась до сюда. Тут красиво, хоть и жутковато.

Стоящий за штурвалом Локи широко улыбается.

— Уверен, что это мудро? — снова спрашивает его Тор. Лично он — совсем не уверен. Даже сейчас, когда они почти на месте. Тор бывал здесь и раньше — и с Локи, и без него. Искал здесь Локи, когда тот упал с Биврёста, напивался, когда не нашел. Тору бы и в голову не пришло довериться кому-либо на этой планете, особенно, учитывая их положение, но Локи казался искренним, когда настаивал, что здесь им удастся раздобыть не только провизию.

(— Полагаю, ты уже ошибался на его счет, — говорит Брунгильда, когда Тор зовет ее пойти с ними.

— Раз или два, — соврал Тор.

Брунгильда лишь улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, что ты — бог грома, а не хитрости.)

По словам Локи, мужчина, к которому они направляются, у него в долгу. Помимо еды и лекарств у него найдется еще и оборудование для корабля. И, если верить брату, способ связаться с Землей.

Позади Беннер тихо охает.

— Там что, голова?

***

Локи приводит их для встречи с мужчиной, заранее вызывающим подозрения. Тор в который раз поражается тому, что позволил уговорить себя на это. Ничего не мешает Локи завести их в ловушку. Судя по тому, что по дороге Брунгильда держит руку на рукояти клинка, Тор в своих сомнениях не одинок. Когда слуга впускает их в дом, она хватает сзади Локи и, резко притянув к себе, прижимает лезвие к его горлу.

— Если это ловушка, то я тебя на части пошинкую. Понял?

Локи смотрит на Тора. В его взгляде нет ни страха, ни раздражения. Лишь отголосок веселья. Он улыбается. Нет, даже ухмыляется.

— Понял, — говорит. — Хотя боюсь, наш хозяин не обрадуется, если ты заляпаешь кровью его ковры. Он совсем недавно сделал перестановку.

— Я посоветую, чем ее лучше отмыть, — шипит Брунгильда Локи в шею.

Веки Локи дрожат. Тор пытается разрядить ситуацию.

— Правда? Потому что я...

— Народ, может, не сейчас? — перебивает его Беннер. — Все и так напряжно, а тут еще и вы ерундой маетесь.

Тор откашливается. Бросив последний взгляд на Локи, Брунгильда неохотно убирает в ножны клинок.

— Что ж, — говорил Локи, — если мы тут закончили, то, может, пойдем?

Они заходят. В центре большого зала, в окружении всевозможных трофеев и безделушек, стоит мужчина. Его волосы белы, как снег, наряд — пестр и цветист. Когда он улыбается Локи, Тору приходит на ум хищник, что таится и убивает, и никому не хранит верности, кроме самого себя. Это наводит Тора на мысль о том, каким стал бы его брат, если бы того не поглотили чувства. 

— Мои извинения, друзья, — говорит мужчина. — Я все еще восстанавливаю свою коллекцию после одного происшествия. 

— Никогда бы не заметил, — отзывается Локи, пересекает комнату и подходит к нему. Они обмениваются рукопожатиями.

— Ты слишком добр, — протягивает мужчина. Его тон ничего не выражает, но от Тора не укрывается оценивающий взгляд в сторону их компании. — Итак, — говорит мужчина, отходя от Локи и направляясь к ним, — значит, вот он, новый царь Асгарда? Я расстроился, узнав о твоем молоте. Уникальная была вещица.

Скрестив руки, Тор выразительно смотрит на Локи.

— Так ты об этом слышал?

— У меня свои источники, — отзывается мужчина, приподнимая уголок рта в странной полуулыбке.

***

Они получают то, за чем пришли — запасные части и оборудование для корабля. А еще Тиван обещает, что скоро подготовит средство для связи с Землей. Локи с видом победителя шествует впереди, остальные следуют за ним, чувствуя себя неуютно: Тиван оценил каждого из них, как предмет, ценность, интересную реликвию для своей коллекции.

Первой приходит в себя Брунгильда: встряхивается и растирает шею.

— Раз уж нам все равно придется ждать в полной заднице Забвения, то почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным и не выпить?

И идет вперед.

Они заходят в набитый битком бар, полный разноцветных огней и громовой музыки. Усевшись за стойкой, Тор слушает переругивания Брунгильды с Локи. Беннер, расслабившись, то и дело что-то вставляет. Тору кажется, словно они с братом и друзьями отправились в очередное странствие и теперь остановились в какой-то таверне, чтобы передохнуть.

Тупая боль в груди становится все сильнее. 

Тор встает.

— Мне надо связаться с Хеймдаллем. Убедись, что они не прикончат друг друга до моего возвращения. — Последние слова адресованы Беннеру, который разводит руками.

— И как мне это сделать?

— Позеленей.

***

Нет смысла говорить Хеймдаллю о том, где они. Он и так уже знает. Знает с тех самых пор, как проснулся и обнаружил, что они ушли. Но Тор все равно находит станцию связи и посылает ему сигнал. Хеймдалль от него не в восторге, хоть и не говорит об этом прямо. Стоит разговору закончиться, как Тор думает о том, сколько раз Хеймдалль, наверное, обращал свой взор на них с Локи, и впадает в отчаяние.

Наверное, часто.

Интересно, на кого из них чаще?

К тому времени, как Тор возвращается в бар, боль не утихает. Он собирается толкнуть дверь и чувствует, как из руки рвутся молнии. Хочется прикончить Локи за то, что тот сотворил с ним — с ними, с их народом. Хочется прижать Локи к себе и никогда не отпускать. Хочется кричать, реветь и бушевать от ярости из-за всего, чего он лишился. Но он не может.

Не может.

Зайдя внутрь, Тор видит, как Брунгильда прижимает Локи к полу, выворачивая ему руку.

— Ну что, хватит с тебя, царевич? — кричит она под одобрительные крики собравшейся вокруг толпы.

— Даже дети дерутся лучше, — раздраженно рычит Локи. Брунгильда с улыбкой дергает его за руку, заставляя перевернуться, и сильней вминает в пол бара.

— Частенько дерешься с детьми?

Локи мрачнеет. На мгновение зажмурившись, Тор идет к барной стойке.

— Прости, я пытался, — робко говорит Беннер.

— Правда? — бормочет Тор, делая знак бармену. — Ты и правда пытался?

— Нет, — признается Беннер. — В свою защиту скажу: вы — боги, в прямом смысле слова. Я же — нет.

Бармен, видимо, владеет телепатией: Тор и не просил, а он уже ставит перед ним кувшин крепкого эля. Тор осушает его одним глотком и, пока бармен наливает второй кувшин, говорит Беннеру:

— Ну да.

Потасовка позади продолжается. Как Тор может догадаться, Локи вырвался из хватки Брунгильды. Слышится громкий звон. Брунгильда ругается. Локи смеется.

— Слушай, Тор, я — не Халк, — вздыхает Беннер. — И я… может, я не хочу больше им становиться. Вообще-то с твоей стороны паршиво меня о таком просить.

Тоже вздохнув, Тор ставит на стол наполовину выпитый кувшин — уже третий.

— Ты прав. С моей стороны это было непорядочно.

— Спасибо.

— Я попрошу тебя о помощи, только если мы будем в ней отчаянно нуждаться.

Нахмурившись, Беннер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут слышится звук распахиваемой двери. Внутрь вваливается толпа и резко останавливается.

— Ты, — выплевывает кто-то.

Тор оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Локи, который умудрился уложить Брунгильду на лопатки, говорит:

— Вот черт.

***

Каталажки в Забвении воняют так же, как и во всех мирах, где Тор бывал: старым потом, мочой и пивом. Их с Локи сковали одними наручниками, словно от этого будет какой-то прок. Беннер, успевший превратиться из Халка обратно, лежит в углу в отключке. Брунгильде предоставили отдельную камеру.

— Я и не осознавал, что слава бежит впереди тебя, — говорит Тор.

Локи сидит с запрокинутой головой, чтобы остановить льющуюся из носа кровь. 

— Заткнись.

— Джейн говорила, что так делать нельзя, — говорит Тор. — Кровь не остановится, лишь пойдет в глотку...

— О, вот оно как. Джейн, значит? — хмурится Локи.

— Да. Она многое знает о таких вещах. Когда это тебя вообще угораздило? В драке с Брунгильдой или в той, второй?

— Заткнись, — огрызается Локи, но голову опускает и теперь буравит взглядом пол. Двигается он медленно, то и дело потряхивает головой и жмурится. Тор уже спрашивал, не слишком ли сильно Локи ударился, но тот лишь отмахнулся от его беспокойства. Ладно, пусть страдает молча, если хочет, решает Тор, но затем Локи взволнованно отшатывается и тянет его за собой.

— Брат? — настороженно зовет Тор.

Локи берет себя в руки до того, как свалится со скамьи. Хватается за нее так, что аж костяшки белеют, дрожит и стремительно бледнеет.

— Что-то не так, — выдавливает он, и Тор хочет уже вскочить, но вовремя вспоминает про связывающие их оковы. Поворачивается к двери, чтобы позвать на помощь, но страж — розовокожий кри — уже тут как тут. Он фыркает, стоит Локи обмякнуть.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — рявкает Тор. Через него проходит молния, но кри впечатленным не выглядит.

— Усыпляющая пудра, — отвечает он. — Приказали применить ее и к вашей подруге — деве, которая все бьет. Их посчитали самыми опасными.

— Зачем?

Пожав плечами, парень разворачивается и уходит. Молния гаснет. Тор делает вдох. Локи упал ему на плечо, тихо сопя, и Тор двигает его, устраивая их обоих поудобнее. Воздух пахнет гарью и потрескивает у кожи.

Из угла камеры слышится стон Беннера.

— Где я? И где моя одежда?

— Порвалась, когда ты превратился в здоровяка.

Беннер снова стонет, и Тор слабо улыбается.

— Отвлекающий маневр вышел знатный.

— Слабое утешение.

***

Утром за ними является Хеймдалль — подходит к их камере уже под руку с Брунгильдой.

— Я предвидел, что ты придешь, — с подобием улыбки говорит Тор.

Хмыкнув, Хеймдалль кидает Беннеру охапку одежды и отворачивается, едва отворяется дверь камеры. Локи сонно бормочет Тору в плечо: действие наркотика еще не кончилось. Судя по тому, как Брунгильда опирается о стену, ее состояние не лучше.

Беннер одевается, и они уходят. Хеймдалль быстро и уверенно идет впереди. Брунгильду с Локи оставили на попечение Тора, и теперь он тянет-тащит их к кораблю.

— Хеймдалль просто прекрасен, — говорит Брунгильда. — Вы слишком мало платите ему за то, что он так с вами возится. С нами возится.

— Мы вообще ему не платим, — отзывается Локи. Его глаза стеклянно блестят.

Вернувшись на корабль «для оргий», Тор толкает Брунгильду с Локи на кровать, а сам садится в кресло второго пилота. Хеймдалль ждет, пока Беннер тоже сядет и пристегнет ремень, и только потом включает двигатель. Он по-прежнему молчит — не высказал ни слова недовольства.

— Спасибо, что вытащил нас, — искренне говорит Тор, когда корабль взлетает. — Нет, правда, я… 

Выдохнув, Хеймдалль обращает на Тора взгляд своих золотистых глаз.

— Разве можно было оставить царя Асгарда гнить в тюрьме. Да еще и на такой планете как Забвение? — осторожно, вдумчиво говорит он, и переводит взгляд. Тор внезапно чувствует себя очень маленьким.

— Быть может, царю Асгарда не следовало оказываться в тюрьме, — тихо говорит он.

— Быть может.

— Эй, — зовет сзади Беннер, — а мы не забыли штуковину для связи?

Тор выругивается.

— Не волнуйтесь, — говорит Хеймдалль. — Я забрал ваше устройство вместе с техникой, что взял твой брат.

— О, — говорит Тор. — Хорошо.

— Я говорила, что он единственный сведущий человек, — бормочет Брунгильда.

При этих словах Хеймдалль оглядывается — Тор уверен, что на его губах мелькает улыбка — и снова смотрит на Тора. 

— Не одобряю общество, что твой брат себе выбирает.

— И я не одобряю.

***

На корабле собрался народ, чтобы помочь выгрузить добычу Локи. Тор хватает устройство связи и вертит в руках. Оно похоже на мобильные телефоны, которыми пользуются в Мидгарде. В нацарапанной записке сказано, что все, что нужно, — это ввести имя и последнее известное местоположение того, с кем он хочет связаться.

Хеймдалль уходит, объявив, что на остаток дня переймет управление кораблем. Беннер предлагает отвести Брунгильду в ее покои, чтобы Тор мог позаботиться о Локи. Тор слишком устал, чтобы даже шутить на этот счет, и, взвалив на себя Локи, тащит в покои.

Когда Тор устраивает его на кровати, Локи хватает его за руку и бормочет:

— Не уходи. Прошу.

Тор не отказал бы ему, даже не хватай он его с таким отчаянием.

Он ложится рядом с братом, который тут же прижимается к нему. Ждет, пока дыхание Локи выравнивается, и уходит. Локи проснется в другом настроении и, скорее всего, заколет его, если обнаружит в своей постели.

Тор направляется к смотровой площадке и не особо удивляется, обнаружив там Беннера. В руке у Тора устройство связи — по дороге он думал о том, кому бы позвонить. Первой мыслью было позвонить Джейн или Эрику, но никто из них ему не обрадуется.

Значит, остаются Старк и Роджерс.

Вздохнув, Тор садится рядом с Беннером и смотрит на звезды.

— Ты кому-нибудь уже звонил? — спрашивает Беннер, нервно сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы лежащих на коленях рук.

— Нет. Я не знаю, кому… — Он замолкает.

— Мне знакомо это чувство.

Тор выдыхает с чем-то похожим на облегчение.

— Лучшим вариантом было бы позвонить Тони, — добавляет Беннер, опуская взгляд.

Тор знает. Ему невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы звонить Тони Старку, рассказывать о случившимся и просить пристанища для его народа. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Да, — отзывается он. — Я тоже так думал.

Беннер кивает.

— Впрочем, спешить нам некуда, — через секунду говорит он. — У нас еще есть… как там сказал твой брат? Два месяца?

— Дольше, если не хватит провизии, — говорит Тор и прикрывает глаза под гнетом этого бремени. Оставшиеся в живых асы полагаются на него, на то, что он поведет их, защитит, накормит. Провести их через невзгоды и найти для них новый дом — его обязанность. 

— Как думаешь, я хороший царь? — вдруг спрашивает он Беннера.

— Э-э-э...

Тор фыркает и хлопает Беннера по спине. Без сомнений, тот пытается подобрать вежливый ответ.

— По крайней мере, друг мой, я всегда могу рассчитывать на твою честность.

***

Когда он спрашивает о том же Брунгильду, та смеется, с гримасой хватается за бока и снова смеется.

— Эй, — говорит Тор, всеми силами стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. — Я вообще-то все еще твой царь.

— Прости, — отзывается Брунгильда, вытирая слезы, — я просто… это так...

Покачав головой, Тор сдается. Следующую попытку он предпринимает с Локи, найдя того на мостике. Он один. Из-за ночной смены свет в корабле горит слабо. На самом деле корабль не нуждается в ручном управлении и оснащен всевозможными датчиками, но, похоже, Локи просто здесь нравится.

Тор подходит ближе.

— Ты уже связался с Мидгардом? — ровным тоном спрашивает Локи. Он страшится их возвращения, по-прежнему думает, что Тор кинет его на растерзание волкам, едва они выйдут на земную орбиту. Но по его позе, напряженной осанке и скрещенным на груди рукам Тор понимает: попытайся он успокоить Локи, тот лишь его оттолкнет. 

— Нет еще. Думаю, лучше подождать, пока не окажемся ближе.

Локи сдержанно кивает.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — говорит Тор. — Ты отправишься со мной. Я об этом позабочусь.

Локи не отвечает.

Какое-то время Тор молчит, перебирая слова и думая, как бы получше сформулировать то, что он хочет сказать. Наконец Локи вздыхает.

— Ты хотел поговорить о чем-то еще?

— Думаешь, у меня было право становиться царем?

Локи бросает на него пристальный взгляд через плечо.

— Ты же старший, разве нет? Таковы законы наследия, брат мой. Знаю, ты никогда не слушал, что рассказывали на занятиях, но хотя бы это должно было отложиться у тебя в мозгу. — Локи качает головой. — А если нет, то уверен: наша дражайшая сестрица напомнила тебе об этом факте.

— Я о другом. — Голос Тора крепнет. — Думаешь, у нас вообще должен быть царь? Учитывая все, что наша сестра говорила, и все, что она совершила.

Это заставляет Локи примолкнуть. Он поворачивается к Тору и задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Что на тебя нашло?

— Забвенье, — говорит Тор. Затем, вздохнув, добавляет: — И вообще, все.

Локи хмурится. Тор садится на край навигационной платформы.

— Не думаю, что я хороший правитель, — признается он.

Его брат вздыхает, складывает руки. Затем опускает их.

— Полагаю, это у нас семейное.

Его слова — почти признание вины — так неожиданны, что Тор начинает смеяться.

— Если говорить начистоту, — продолжает Локи, присоединяясь к нему на полу, — то, возможно, перед глазами у нас был не лучший пример для подражания.

Тор снова смеется.

— Так и есть, — соглашается он, думая о Хеле, запертой и забытой из-за грехов их отца. О Локи и его тайном происхождении. Об отце, слабом и одиноком, в Мидгарде. — Определенно не лучший.

— Но я все равно ловлю себя на том, что скучаю по нему, — тихо говорит Локи. — Ну разве не странно?

Тор закидывает руку ему на плечо. Локи утыкается лицом ему в шею. Влажно. Тор прислоняется головой к голове Локи и мягко, медленно гладит по плечу.

Это на твоей совести, хочется ему повторить. Вместо этого он поворачивает голову и целует Локи в волосы.

***

Вопросы о том, годится ли он, чтобы править Асгардом и о том, кому позвонить в Мидгарде, приходится отложить. Перед ними вырастает корабль. За спиной Тора Локи прерывисто дышит, подрагивая всем телом.

Тор настороженно касается его плеча.

— Локи?

— Если бы он хотел видеть меня мертвым, я был бы мертв, — шепчет тот. Затем, повернувшись, быстро отходит и кричит: — Хеймдалль, не знаешь, заметили ли нас?

Хеймдалль отвечает, что точно не знает, независимо от этого, им никуда не деться. Не без помощи чуда. Их в любом случае заметят, и если обитатели другого корабля пожелают, то окажутся на их борту. Танос. Тор слышал истории о нем. Пугающие истории. Его снедает беспокойство, когда они обсуждают, что сказать остальным.

Брунгильда сжимает зубы.

— Наш народ должен быть готов. Он и так уже все потерял и заслуживает шанса сражаться, если хочет.

— Согласен, — отзывается Беннер. — Люди должны быть в курсе надвигающейся гибели.

Хеймдалль кидает на него быстрый взгляд.

Локи, необычайно молчаливый, стоит со сжатыми кулаками рядом с Тором.

— Итак? — спрашивает Хеймдалль, многозначительно глядя на Тора.

— Нужно сказать им. Они не станут паниковать. Они уже прошли через это.

— Я сообщу им, — кивает Хеймдалль.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы у всех было оружие, — говорит Брунгильда.

— Я, э-э… — растерянно смотрит на них Беннер.

— Встанешь у штурвала? — предлагает Тор.

— Да. Точно! Так и сделаю.

— Я… — начинает Локи, но Тор крепко сжимает его запястье.

— Не сбегай, — говорит он. Просит. Может, даже умоляет.

— Брат...

— Пожалуйста. Я не… не хочу, чтобы ты снова уходил. Кроме нас больше никого не осталось. Прошу тебя.

Локи по-прежнему дрожит. Говорит, не оборачиваясь к Тору;

— То, что он сделает со мной — в тысячи раз хуже смерти. Вот на что я буду обречен, если останусь.

— Я ему не позволю.

Локи горько смеется.

— Ты и представления не имеешь.

— Локи. — Тор притягивает его к себе, ближе. Локи не отпихивает его — то ли от страха, то ли от потрясения. — Останься. Прошу тебя. Ты нужен мне. Ты нужен нашему народу.

Локи сжимает его предплечья с такой силой, что останутся синяки.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чем просишь, — бормочет он.

Тор отпускает его. Через мгновение возвращается Хеймдалль. У него мрачное выражение лица.

— Танос попросил сыновей Одина об аудиенции. Он сказал, что если мы откажемся, то корабль обречен.

Тор тяжело сглатывает.

— В таком случае, он аудиенцию получит.

И смотрит на Локи. А Локи, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит в ответ.

***

— Да ты, наверное, шутишь, — говорит Брунгильда, меряя шагами транспортный отсек. — Большой лиловый злодей говорит: хочу поболтать с вашим царем, и мы такие: да, конечно, как вам его завернуть? А бантиком украсить?

— Брунгильда, — тихо предостерегает Тор.

— Все это хрень собачья. — Брунгильда бьет кулаком в ближайшую панель. — Я должна отправиться с тобой. Ведь если дойдет до драки, то рядом будет только он. — Она свирепо смотрит на Локи. Ей не нравится, как он сражается. По ее словам, он слишком полагается на свои трюки и иллюзии.

Локи, кажется, их даже не слышит. Его взгляд где-то очень далеко. 

— Ты нужна мне здесь. На всякий случай.

— Здесь со всем справится Хеймдалль, — отмахивается Брунгильда. — Справлялся же прежде.

— Ты остаешься. Решение окончательное.

Но Брунгильда перекрывает Тору дорогу и выставляет вперед руки, не давая пройти в транспортер.

— Да кем ты себя возомнил?! — кричит она. — Вытаскиваешь меня из ямы отчаяния и алкоголизма и швыряешь в…

— В яму поменьше?

Брунгильда смеется:

— Да пошел ты.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Тор отодвигает ее с пути.

— Попробуй только не вернуться, — говорит она, тыкая в него мечом. — Халку скормлю.

— Мнение Беннера не в счет?

Брунгильда качает головой. Тор смотрит на Локи и мягко говорит:

— Пойдем.

Локи встречается с ним взглядом — медленно, настороженно, словно дикий зверек. Затем моргает, и все чувства исчезают, надежно спрятанные внутри. Входит в транспортер.

— Верни его в целости, — говорит Брунгильда, обращаясь непонятно к кому.

— Корабль мне тут не взорвите, — говорит Тор.

Транспортер оживает, и Тор кожей ощущает его жужжание. Он не задумывался о том, как страшно все может закончиться, но теперь грядущее предстает во всей красе. Он тянется к Локи. Хватает за запястье. Не иллюзия. Большим пальцем поглаживает бьющуюся точку пульса. Это его успокаивает. 

Локи дрожаще выдыхает.

Комната вокруг начинает приобретать очертания. 

— Здрасте, — говорит Тор встречающей их вооруженной страже. — Нас пригласили. Мы что, слишком рано? Я слышал, тут будет выпивка.

— Тор, — предостерегающе шепчет Локи.

Но стражники не обращают никакого внимания на его слова. Переглядываются и кивают.

— Сюда, — говорит один из них и выходит из зала. Второй ждет, пока они последуют за ним, и замыкает шествие.

— Знаю, ты считаешь себя остряком, — не повышая голос говорит Локи. — Но поверь мне вот в чем: Танос не сочтет твои остроты забавными. Скорее он использует их против тебя — вырвет твой язык забавы ради.

— Звучит неприятно. Но ты, похоже, неплохо преуспел под его началом, златоуст.

— Нет, — тихо отзывается Локи. — Вовсе нет.

***

Когда их приводят к Таносу, расположившемуся в огромном величавом троне, Тор понимает: страх и сомнения отступают. Он справится. Ему по-плечу какой-то там тиран. Он сможет сражаться, если понадобится. Будет защищать свой народ до последнего вздоха. Тор вытягивает пальцы, чувствуя искрящиеся между ними молнии, и сжимает руки в кулаки. Готовится.

Он собирается шагнуть вперед, но Локи его опережает. Мимоходом касается его руки своей, тепло и уверенно.

Он молчит. Не произносит ни слова. Просто стоит чуть впереди, опустив руки по швам. Он был бы воплощением спокойствия, если бы не сжатая челюсть.

Танос усмехается, и его смешок — низкий насыщенный рокот — пробирает Тора насквозь.

— Мне было жаль слышать о твоем доме, маленький принц. Но не о твоем отце. Время старого дурня давно пришло. Жаль только, что я не смог поприсутствовать и раздавить его череп лично. Поведай же, как тебе, щенку, отверженному даже родной плотью и кровью, удалось стать погибелью Всеотца?

Тор чувствует, как растет внутри злость, но когда заговаривает Локи, его голос чист и спокоен.

— Я обрубил его связи с Асгардом и с собственной магией. — В его словах звучит горечь. — Деяние сие потребовало много времени. Он чувствовал каждую секунду.

Танос вновь смеется.

— Не тот конец, что подобает воину. Не значит ли это, что он обречен скитаться в Хельхейме до скончания времен?

Тор тяжело сглатывает. Пальцы стоящего перед ним Локи дергаются.

— Несчастный случай, без сомнения.

Локи вздрагивает. Танос улыбается — медленно, довольно.

— Ты забываешь, что я знаю тебя, маленький принц. Знаю, что все твои замыслы, интриги и попытки прийти к власти обречены на провал. Если бы ты планировал смерть отца, ничего бы не вышло. И теперь ты в моих руках, маленький лжец, ты и все то, что осталось от Асгарда. 

Танос сидит на троне, лениво их оценивая. Но не успевает он сказать что-то еще, не успевает Тор шагнуть вперед с кулаком, полным молний, как Локи заговаривает вновь:

— У меня есть то, чего ты хочешь. Чего ты хотел. Я забрал камень из хранилища отца, прежде чем оно было уничтожено.

— Значит, ты желаешь предложить сделку.

Локи едва различимо кивает.

— Дай угадаю: камень в обмен на твою жизнь?

Локи качает головой.

— Камень в обмен на жизни моего брата и нашего народа.

В этот раз смех Таноса громко отражается от стен огромного пустого зала.

— Как трогательно. Когда ты научился столь искусно лгать, маленький принц? 

Он резко встает и, тяжело ступая, направляется к ним. Тор низко рычит, но Локи поднимает руку, чтобы его удержать. Доверься мне, говорит, просит он. Доверься мне.

Танос останавливается перед Локи. Поднимает свою огромную руку. Если бы он хотел, то наверняка мог бы раздавить голову Локи между пальцев. Но он этого не делает. Касается Локи осторожно и мимолетно. Локи вздрагивает.

— Мне нет разницы, когда убить тебя, маленький принц. Сейчас здесь, где нет никого, кроме твоего фальшивого брата, или позже, когда ты будешь думать, что ускользнул от меня, когда будешь думать, что опасность тебе боле не грозит. Но я убью тебя, убью медленно, мучительно и, забавы ради, позволю твоему брату наблюдать.

Тор не может остановить рвущихся из рук молний — его кулаки сжаты с такой силой, что он чувствует, как ногти впиваются в кожу.

— Если думаешь, что я позволю тебе навредить ему...

— Тихо, — обрывает Танос, глядя на Тора с весельем. — Я принимаю предложение твоего брата. — Он снова смотрит на Локи. — Отправь за Тессерактом. Затем беги на Землю. Сообщи всем, что ждет их по моему прибытию.

Он отворачивается и отходит, уверенный в том, что Локи выполнит приказания. Тор подходит к Локи и хватает его за руку. Он много чего хочет ему сказать, но останавливается на:

— Мы не можем отдать этому чудовищу Тессеракт.

Локи вырывает руку, стараясь не встречаться с Тором взглядом.

— Если не отдадим, то наши жизни и жизни нашего народа обречены.

***

После ругани и разборок Брунгильда приносит Тессеракт. Швыряет его к ногам Таноса и награждает Локи взглядом, в котором столько злости и яда, что тот вздрагивает. Танос улыбается и, поблагодарив, отправляет их восвояси.

Стоит им выйти из транспортера, как Брунгильда толкает Локи к стене и прижимает лезвие к шее.

— Самовлюбленный урод, — рычит она. — Ты принес эту хрень на корабль, зная, что он придет за ней!

Тор никак не реагирует — его мысли путаются, перескакивают и наслаиваются одна на другую. Позади — Хеймдалль, бесстрастно наблюдающий за происходящим.

Локи спокойно выдерживает взгляд Брунгильды, даже когда из-под лезвия начинает течь кровь.

— Он бы все равно явился за нами, — жестко говорит он.

— За тобой, быть может, — она сильнее надавливает на клинок. Локи втягивает вдох, отодвигаясь от него как только может.

— Я остался лишь потому, что меня попросил Тор.

— Хрень собачья. Ты остался потому, что жалкий трус, который не продержится без помощи старшего братика и секунды.

В ответ Локи прерывисто смеется.

— Ну да, ведь лучшее место, чтобы спрятаться от безумного титана — это большой замкнутый корабль, о котором знает вся вселенная. Я мог бы спрятаться в одиночку, если бы захотел. Я мог бы спрятаться так хорошо, что никто никогда бы меня не нашел. Но я остался. Потому что Тор попросил.

Тор закрывает глаза. Когда он их открывает, Брунгильда уже отпустила Локи. Тот с шипением прикасается к порезу. Брунгильда, подняв меч, поворачивается к Хеймдаллю.

— Ты был в курсе?

Под ее пристальным взглядом Хеймдалль чуть шевелится.

— Я про тот светящийся куб, — уточняет Брунгильда. — Ты знал о нем?

— Сие мне было ведомо.

Тор не может скрыть своего удивления — и своей обиды.

— Ты знал?!

Хеймдалль переводит взгляд с одной на другого, но пристыженным не выглядит.

— Впервые твой брат не предпринял попыток спрятаться от меня. Когда я пришел к нему, то собирался все рассказать вам, но его слова звучали убедительно. Танос так или иначе нашел бы Тессеракт — забрал бы от нас или из руин Асгарда. По крайней мере, так Тессеракт можно было использовать как разменную монету, приди Танос за нами. А не приди — у нас была бы возможность спрятать его или уничтожить.

Хеймдалль говорит ровно, спокойно. Словно не помог Локи обмануть их всех, словно не помог Локи подвергнуть их угрозе.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Потому что твоя реакция была предсказуема, — просто говорит Хеймдалль. — И потому что об этом меня попросил твой брат.

Тор оборачивается к Локи.

— Побереги дыхание, Величество, — говорит Валькирия. — Он скрыл это от тебя, чтобы выставить себя героем.

— Нет.

— Тогда почему? — спрашивает Тор, шаг к Локи.

Локи отводит взгляд.

— Я… Разве ты бы позволил направиться к Мидгарду, если бы знал? Позволил бы мне вернуть туда нечто настолько опасное? Ты бы лишь разозлился, вспылил и...

Тор смеется, качая головой.

— Неужто ты и правда так плохо обо мне думаешь? После всего, что было?

Локи пытается ответить, но, кажется, растерял все слова. Он непонимающе смотрит на Тора, широко раскрыв глаза.

Тор переводит взгляд на Брунгильду с Хеймдаллем.

— Оставьте нас.

Через мгновение оба подчиняются.

Локи еще шире открывает глаза. В них плескается что-то похожее на панику, и в глубине души Тору хочется, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Ему все еще хочется прижать брата к стене и дать ему ощутить весь тот гнев, ту ярость, что он копил все эти годы. Хочется, чтобы Локи заплатил.

Но грудь по-прежнему ноет тупой болью, которая мало-помалу вытесняет гнев. Вскоре остаются лишь скорбь, усталость и облегчение от того, что брат все еще здесь. Все еще здесь, живой, настоящий. 

Тор шаг навстречу Локи.

— Ты думал, я тебе не поверю? 

Кажется, Локи потерял дар речи. Он облизывает губы, и сказать что-то получается лишь после нескольких попыток.

— Прежде ты никогда мне не верил.

Ложь, и Локи сие известно, но Тор не желает спорить. Он поднимает руку и проводит пальцем по его щеке.

— А ты прежде никогда не оставался.

Глаза Локи повлажнели.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет он чуть слышно.

Тор не отрывает взгляда от его губ.

— Знаю.

Когда Тор целует Локи в этот раз, тот его не отталкивает.

Каким-то образом они добираются до покоев Тора. И, вжимая Локи в кровать, Тор думает: да, все так, как и должно быть. Как и должно было быть всегда. Никогда прежде он не был в чем-то столь уверен. 

Когда он просыпается, Локи все еще спит, свернувшись рядом. Тор чувствует, что боль, грызшая его изнутри, стала чуточку меньше.

***

Когда Тор входит на камбуз, Брунгильда, едва взглянув на него, тут же понимает, что произошло. Фыркнув, она возвращается к большому куску мяса, который ест на завтрак.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, с этим вы разобрались.

Сидящий рядом Беннер переводит между ними взгляд, и хмурится сильнее и сильнее. Затем, видимо, тоже все понимает, и морщится.

— Все у вас не как у людей. 

— Преуменьшение тысячелетия, — говорит Брунгильда в свой стакан.

— Зато сейчас вы хотя бы планету не уничтожили.

— Да, — говорит Тор. — Что ж.

Его немного беспокоит то, как ему легко, как спокойно. Так спокойно, словно его жизни, жизням всех асов и мидгардцев не угрожает опасность. Многое еще предстоит сделать. Тор должен поговорить с Хеймдаллем — он принял решение о своих обязанностях и том, как с этих пор будет править Асгардом. 

— Сегодня надо позвонить Старку.

Беннер поднимает взгляд.

— Ладно. Но для начала нам, наверное, надо посчитать разницу во времени.

Тор хмурится.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не позвонить в три ночи, например? Хотя, подозреваю, Тони будет на ногах… Но все равно, сначала надо проверить. Это обычная вежливость. — Он щурится, когда замечает недоуменный взгляд Тора. — Ты же знаешь, что время везде течет по-разному? 

— Конечно, знаю.

Беннер хмыкает. Брунгильда хихикает и давится мясом.

— Поделом тебе, — говорит Тор.

***

— Это называется конституционной монархией, — чуть позже объясняет он Хеймдаллю, Брунгильде и Локи, пока Беннер решает уравнения, высчитывая расстояние и время. — Джейн мне про нее рассказывала.

Хеймдалль с вежливым интересом склоняет голову. Локи подпирает стену с сомнением на лице, но держится уже не так холодно, не так напряженно.

— Я все еще буду царем, — продолжает Тор. — Но у штурвала будет Хеймдалль. Или хотя бы мы разделим власть поровну.

— Хочешь лишить нас прав, уготованных нам с рождения? — спрашивает Локи.

— Мы оба доказали, что правители из нас никудышные, — говорит Тор, не повышая голоса. — Но вместе мы справляемся.

— Я бы сказала по-другому, — встревает Брунгильда. 

Одновременно с ней Локи закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Ты провел слишком много времени в Мидгарде. 

Хеймдалль смотрит на Тора.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, задумчиво помолчав.

— Да, — твердо отвечает Тор.

***

— Даже и не знаю, Златовласка, — говорит Тони Старк за миллион миль. — У нас и своих беженцев полно. Куда нам еще кучку всемогущих пришельцев?

Добытое Локи средство связи похоже на телефон, в котором вбиты номера почти всех ныне живущих. Тор пытается скрыть раздражение.

— Прошу, Старк, больше идти нам некуда. 

Тони вздыхает.

— Ну, ты и правда спас мир разок-другой, и технически, Вижн твой — наш — сын, и ты совсем не платишь алименты.

— Э-э, хорошо? — говорит Тор. Беннер прячет лицо в ладонях и трясет головой. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, как дорого нынче растить ребенка? Не говоря уж… — Тони обрывает себя. — Боже, тебе еще столько предстоит узнать. В любом случае, конечно, чего уж там. Пришвартовывай свой ковчег, Ной, я позабочусь о том, чтобы вас не сбили на подлете.

Тор смеется от облегчения.

— Благодарю. Но прежде, есть еще кое-кто, с кем ты должен поговорить.

— Горячая инопланетная крошка? — спрашивает Тони, пока Тор передает прибор Беннеру. Тот яростно качает головой, губами говоря: «Нет, Тор, нет», но потом сдается. 

— Привет, Тони. 

На другом конце долгая пауза, и только потом Тони говорит:

— Святые ежики, Беннер, это ты?

— Да, это я, — отвечает Беннер, наклоняя голову. Он слегка улыбается, и Тор тоже начинает улыбаться и отходит, становясь рядом с Локи.

Их плечи соприкасаются.

— Обо мне, значит, решил не рассказывать?

— Решил устроить маленький сюрприз, — улыбается Тор.

Локи хмыкает без признаков веселья.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мидгардский колдун наверняка запрет меня, едва мы войдем в атмосферу?

— Ну, ты все-таки пытался взорвать Нью-Йорк.

— Я пытался взорвать тебя. Не моя вина, что тебе случилось оказаться в Нью-Йорке. — Вздохнув, Локи добавляет: — Постарайся на сей раз прийти на помощь побыстрее.

— Я постараюсь.

Локи закатывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо <3


End file.
